Suddenly
by Brittany Alan Evan Morris
Summary: Title: Suddenly, chapter 1/ ?  Author: Brittany Morris  Category: Glee  Summary: Quinn's different, nobody really understands why.  Pairing: Brittberry, quinntana and a bit of quitt.
1. Chapter 1

It's most about Quinntana.

Please be nice, it's my first time here and review

* * *

There was her, Quinn Fabray, sitting on the corner of the choral room with a drunk face and very quiet. Brittany knew that something was definitely wrong, but why didn't anybody notice? the messy hair, the sloppy make-up, the bad mood, she seemed to be out of herself but nobody was really worried about that.

_"Brittany, what's wrong with you?"_ Santana asked in an irritated tone when she saw that Brittany was not paying attention to anything that she said.

_"Nothing, keep going"_ Brittany said keeping looking at Quinn and analyzing her behavior.

_"Yep, like I said, if Rachel Berry..."_ Santana realized Brittany was actually looking at Quinn and got really furious.

_"Brittany! Ew. You disgust me!"_

_"W-what you're talking about?"_ Brittany said like she didn't know what was happening.

_"Quinn Fabray? You gotta be fucking kidding me!"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't believe you prefer flirt with Quinn than listen to me!"_

_"No, it's not what you're thinking. I just noticed she was different and I'm kinda worried about it."_

_"O please, you're Brittany. You don't even think!"_

_"Uh? What did you just say?"_

_"See?"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh wow, whatever, you wanna go to the movies?"_

_"Yes, sure I will!"_

_"That's great cuz my cousin is bringing his friends and I can't handle them alone!"_

_"His friends? how many?"_

_"I don't know... five?"_

_"You honestly think we can handle five guys?Let's call Quinn! Maybe she's just... feeling lonely!"_

_"Oh please, she has a baby, shes not lonely! and I know she doesn't want a... second baby, you know what I mean."_

_"No, i don't. and if she's not going, so do I."_

_"So? If you're not going you're the one who's loosing!"_

Brittany left angry and sat next to Quinn.  
...

The bell rang, was the lunch time. Santana ran to Brittany.

_"So... what she has?"_ Asked Santana.

_"Who?"_ Asked Brittany confused.

_"Oprah Winfrey! What do you think?"_ Santana said Ironic.

_"Oprah is fine I guess... I always thought she was actually some kinda of frog..."_

_"Quinn! I meant Quinn!"_ Santana rolled eyes at Brittany.

_"I don't know, she didn't want to talk about it. since when you do care?"_

_"Since now, not about Quinn, about you. I acted like a bitch, plus I'm not gonna go to the movies without you!"_

_"Thanks, but I'm so sad San, Quinn's not feeling normal and there's nothing I can do about it..."_

_"B, Then I'll do it!"_

_"Really?"_ Brittany seemed surprised.

_"Yep, now let's sit down and lunch"_ Santana smiled.

...


	2. Chapter 2

It's most about Quinntana.

Please be nice, it's my first time here and review

* * *

Santana was in the art classes with the rest of the class, of course, she had a plain.

_"Okay, like every year, class, we gonna do the video work! And the winner will win a trip for New York, everybody get together as a par now!" _The teacher explained to the students the same stupid task that they only make it for the trip and turned around to take notes on her notebook.

Santana refused to everyone who called her and a lot of people wanted to go with her, but she had others plains.

_"Seems like we have the same trouble of every year, shy people are left." _The teacher realized that Santana and Quinn were alone and she thought it was a joke, she's not very smart that's why she's art teacher. _"Oh no, you two gotta be kidding me!"_

_"You can say gotta be 'fucking' kidding me" _Santana joked making all the class laugh really hard and the teacher was not amused.

_"Why does the populars always make these jokes, you two get together now!"_ The teacher yelled pointing at Quinn and Santana.

_"Ms. Douckler, had anyone told you that you look like a mix of a horse and a hypo?" _Quinn joked making all the class laugh really hard, including Santana.

_"Ms. Fabray? What disrespectful! You're not like that! What's wrong with you? I think you should get detention! " _The teacher was obviously really angry.

_"No problem Ms. Duckie! I take care of it!" _Santana kept with the jokes

_"IT'S DOUCKLER" _The teacher said furious

_"Same shit" _Quinn made Santana laugh again, but harder.

Santana and Quinn sat together. Santana was observing Quinn, Quinn was thinking very quietly and it was all silence for a while until Santana brakes the silence:

_"You know what, Quinn? I didn't know you was so funny!" _Quinn kept quiet. _"Seriously, I laugh so hard I had tears on my eyes!" _Quinn still was quiet and Santana felt really bad about her.

_"Look, I know something really bad is happening to you, but you gotta tell someone what is it!" _Santana insisted.

_"Nothing's happening. Besides since when you care?"_ Said Quinn "attacking" Santana.

_"Since I realized that you're really bad! I know you not gonna tell me because you don't trust me, but you have to know that I'm here to help you!"_

_"Who asked you to say it?" _Quinn laughed

_"W-what?"_ Asked Santana really confused.

_"Ohhh I get it, it was Brittany! She talked with me earlier!" _Quinn always was a smart girl.

_"What? No. Okay, she was sad and I'd do it for her, but now I think I really care about you!"_ Santana confessed, what's really hard for her.

The bell rang and interrupted Santana

_"Oh, look like we have to continue this work after. at my house!" _Santana gave the excuse that she was waiting for, she wanted Quinn to go to her house just so she can make Quinn confess what was going on.

Quinn just rolled eyes at Santana and walked out of the room.  
Santana stopped a while to think and then she started to follow Quinn hidden,taking care to not be discovered, Quinn was walking really fast, Santana realized that she will do something wrong. Quinn got on a dark room out of the school, Santana got on it too after and then Quinn got in one of the doors, the door was half opened and Santana could see what Quinn was doing.

_"You took too long to come here Quinn!"_ Said one strange and smelly guy, who made Santana wants to throw up.

_"Can you just... give me it already, Brad?"_ Said Quinn angry.

_"Not before your part of the deal!" _The guy seemed to be bad for Santana.

_"Okay, but... not now"_ Quinn said insecure making Santana really worried.

_"What, baby? Do you really think you decide what time will we do this?"_

_"Brad please, just not now..." _Quinn said falling in tears.

Brad pushed the blonde to the wall making she falls _"HEY! if you want your drugs you have to pay for it, your little slut!"_ The guy hit Quinn on the face and kicked her to the wall again making she cry a lot _"I'm sorry... I really am..."._ Santana got shocked and furious her first reaction was got on the room.

_"Looks like we have a guest! Had you told someone about this?"_ The man yelled at Quinn.

_"No..." _words failed of Quinn's mouth because she was sobbing and crying on the floor. he hit her with his foot.

_"You couldn't tell anyone! You'll pay for it!" _He kicked her making she bleed.

_"She's the only one who knows, I swear!"_ Quinn said crying really hard, he turned around and looked at Santana. She was shaking.

_"And you, who you are, sweetie?" _He said with a creepy look.

_"I...I...I" _Santana couldn't say anything because she was stammering.

He came closes to her and she was so nervous, that she couldn't do anything. The guy turned around and took a piece of wood, he was going to throw at Quinn, probably making her die.

_"No please! I'm begging you!"_ screamed Santana.

_"Stay out of it or you'll be the next!" _threatened The guy.

_"Let he do this Santana, It doesn't worth it." _Quinn said comprehensive.

The guy laughed seeing Santana give up and turn around to throw that piece of wood at Quinn.

_"This is what you gain for screw with our deal."_

_"Thank you so much Santana, I want you to remind that you're the one who actually stood for me, I really like you,now bye" _Quinn said the last words and closed her eyes.


End file.
